With You Always Beside Me to Catch Me When I Fall
by Halawen
Summary: Drew convinced Clare to go to prom but Eli is not willing to let her go so easily and hatches a scheme to get her back. Who could say no to being prom queen? When prom doesn't go as anyone planned and Clare gets a scare who will she turn to? One shot. Read A/Ns please.


**Welcome to tonight's shot and the start of Clowen one shot week!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Jenna has been dating Adam since before K.C. left and Becky doesn't exist**

 ***Clare and Eli did get back together after winter break and broke up just like in the show**

 ***Spinner is married to Emma and they live in Toronto**

 **That should do it enjoy the shot.**

 _ **This story is dedicated to Jenne11 Happy Belated Birthday!**_

 **With You Always Beside Me to Catch Me When I Fall**

 **(CLARE)**

"I can't believe I'm doing this, it's not as though last years prom went well. How did Drew talk me into this?" I complain to Alli as she zips my dress.

"Drew's good at that," Bianca says from across the room.

"What did he say exactly? Jenna inquires.

"I believe it was, you'll be student council vice president next year you have to come to prom. All your friends are going and I have a date for you," I enlighten them as to what Drew said convincing me to go to prom.

"When did he tell you the date was Owen?" Alli asks.

"Adam told me this morning."

"Owen's a good guy, he'll be a gentleman I promise," Bianca vouches for her friend.

"Drew was right your friends will all be there, even if Owen is a pig and Eli is there you'll still have a good time," Jenna assures me.

When the four of us are ready we go downstairs to our dates. Owen actually looks very handsome in his tux. He smiles when he sees me and I blush a little. The guys all chipped in to rent a limo and it takes us to the hotel where prom is being held. We get out of the limo and Owen offers me his arm, I link my arm with his and we follow the others into the dance.

"You look beautiful," Owen whispers as we walk in and I smile.

"You look really nice too," I grin. Owen gives our tickets at the door and we go in looking at the decorations Fiona picked out. The first thing I see is Eli watching us; actually he looks like he might come over. "We should go get our picture now," I tell Owen.

"Uh sure," he nods and we get in line for pictures. After pictures we find our table and eat dinner.

"You know Eli's been watching you since we got here," Adam comments while Drew, Bianca, Dallas and Alli are dancing.

"I take it Eli didn't know you'd be at prom, and why is he dressed like a prince?" Jenna asks.

"He came by the house with a carriage and horses and the whole bit. Guess he didn't know you already had a date," Jake remarks nodding to us as he walks past our table.

"You want to go dance with Eli?" Owen asks.

"No I don't want anything to do with him. He said he was all in and then he blamed everything on…sorry you don't need to hear that. He'll be at NYU next year and I'm not going through the heartache of another relationship with him."

"Why don't we go dance then?" Owen asks offering me his hand.

"I would love to," I smile taking his hand and we stand up.

We walk out to the dance floor just as a slow song begins. Just as Bianca promised Owen is a gentleman and he holds just my waist while we dance. Swaying gently to the music with my hands on his shoulders and I forget about Eli and just enjoy the dance with Owen. We stay up for a fast song before getting some punch and sitting down again. We don't sit for long before getting up for a fast song and dancing with everyone at our table.

"I hope you're all enjoying prom it's time for the king and queen to take the stage for their crowning and share a spotlight dance," Fiona announces.

"It will be Drew and Bianca," I comment.

"You and Eli are still on the ballot," Alli reminds me and I twist my face.

"You're king is Eli Goldsworthy," Fiona says and I stop breathing, "and your queen Clare Edwards."

"Clare go get your crown," Alli and Jenna urge pulling my arms and shoving me toward the stage. I walk up to the stage in shock but trying to smile, after all how often are you elected prom queen. Fiona puts a crown on my head and then Eli takes my hand and we go down to the dance floor for our spotlight dance.

"You look amazing but what are you doing here with Owen?" Eli says quietly.

"He's my date," I reply the obvious.

"But you should be here with me," Eli says.

"You shouldn't have broken up with me then, gone running naked through the school, blamed me for everything wrong in our relationship."

"I'm sorry Clare, I messed up after Cam and I blamed you. It can't end like this between us. I leave for New York soon and I refuse to leave with us like this. Please come and talk to me, after all we've been through I at least deserve the chance to apologize properly."

I bite my lip and nod, "Alright you deserve that much but we can't talk in here."

"Come," Eli says as the lights dim at the end of our dance and we disappear through the crowd and into the hotel hallway.

"Eli where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk," Eli replies pulling my hand. We go out to his Dad's car which he unlocks and holds the passenger door open for me. "I'll have you back to prom in no time I promise," he says and with some reluctance I get into the car.

"You want to talk at DeGrassi?" I question when we pull up to the school.

"This is where it all began Clare, you and I our love story was written here. We've had an epic love story and it began here," Eli tells me taking me to a picnic table. He takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. "I still love you Clare."

 **(OWEN)**

"I can't believe they won," Drew comments as we watch Eli and Clare dancing.

"Yeah well we don't exactly have the best reps and they were the "it couple" a couple of times. I'm going to the washroom be right back," Bianca says kissing Drew and walking off.

The lights go out at the end of their dance and don't come back on for a several seconds. When they do come back on Clare and Eli have disappeared.

"Where's Clare?" I question which draws the attention of Adam, Jenna and Alli. It draws the attention of Dallas too but only because Alli stops kissing him. Everyone looks around but there's no sign of Eli or Clare.

"Guess what I overheard in the ladies room?" Bianca remarks coming up to the group again. "Eli rigged it, Fiona didn't even look at the votes she just announced Eli and Clare were winners because Eli wanted to get Clare alone. She even told the lighting guys to turn off the lights after the dance so Eli could take Clare from prom. He took her to school to talk."

"We should have known Eli would try something," Jenna comments.

"I'm going after her," I remark.

"I'm coming with you, I know them both better than almost anyone," Adam says.

"Yeah I'm coming," Jenna nods.

"Me too," Alli agrees.

"Dammit why are we going?" Dallas complains.

"Because she's one of my best friends and you have no idea how far Eli will go for Clare," Alli responds.

"Let's go too, it's bound to be far more entertaining than prom," Bianca comments and Drew nods.

All of us leave prom going back out to the limo and ask the driver to take us to the school. Eli looks over at the limo when we pull up and I'm the first to hop out.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Eli demands.

"You stole my prom date," I reply.

"She's my girlfriend," Eli shoots back.

"We're only talking I never said anything about getting back together," Clare speaks up getting off the table and giving Eli back his jacket.

"I hadn't finished apologizing yet," Eli remarks.

"You had two whole months to apologize and get back together. You don't deserve Clare," I growl.

"Like you do you ignoramus jock," Eli snarls and I punch him in response. He stumbles back a few steps and then lunges at me.

"Guys stop it," Clare begs as Eli tries to punch me. "Adam, Drew stop them," she commands as Eli sucker punches me in the gut.

"Eli knock it off," Adam says pulling Eli away from me and getting between us and Drew grabs my arms to keep me from punching Eli again. I think Dallas wanted to watch us kill each other.

"Adam how could you let Clare come to prom with him?" Eli questions angrily.

"He didn't let me Eli I can go to prom with whomever I want and for your information I was having a very nice time with Owen," Clare tells him and I grin.

"How could you be having a nice time with that…"

"You better watch your fucking mouth," I cut Eli off.

"Stop it both of you, Owen and everyone let's just go back to prom and enj…" Clare is saying when she suddenly stops.

"Clare are you okay?" Jenna asks. Then suddenly Clare drops like a dead weight and starts to collapse to the ground. Before she hits the ground I pick her up into my arms.

"She's bleeding," Dallas remarks at the flow of blood coming from her nose.

"I think we should take her to the hospital," Adam says in a panicked voice.

"I'm coming with you," Eli comments as I begin walking to the car with a still unconscious Clare in my arms.

"Like hell you are," I reply.

"Let's not argue about this and just get Clare to the hospital," Adam says with growing panic in his tone as we all get into the limo.

Drew tells the driver to take us to the hospital while Jenna, Alli and Bianca get tissues from their purses. I'm still holding Clare so Adam takes the tissues to stop her bleeding nose. After a few moments and when we're nearly at the hospital Clare begins to stir.

"What's going on?" She questions looking at Adam and reaching up to her nose.

"We're taking you to the hospital," I tell her.

"What for?" She asks sitting up a little and leaning against me. She takes the tissues from Adam and holds them to her nose.

"Well for one thing your nose won't stop bleeding," Adam tells her.

"And you passed out, we just want to be sure nothing's wrong," Jenna tells her as the limo pulls up to the emergency entrance.

We get out and I keep my arm around Clare as we go inside. We tell the nurse what happened and coupled with the fact that Clare's already soaked through six tissues and Eli's handkerchief, and blood is running down her arm, they take Clare back right away. The rest of us are made to wait in the waiting room.

"Jake's still at prom but I should probably try calling Helen," Adam comments after a moment. He gets up and goes outside to call them where it's not so noisy but he comes back in after a moment. "They weren't at home, I don't know Helen's cell never needed it before," he says. We wait for over an hour but finally Clare comes out. She looks tired but okay otherwise.

"What happened? What did they say?" I question.

"It was just a bloody nose, they said it was probably from yelling and stuff. I popped a blood vessel in my nose and that's why I passed out. They told me to go home and rest but the rest of you can go back to prom," she informs us.

"The limo is outside, let's get you home," Adam says.

"I don't think you should be home alone and we couldn't get a hold of your parents, I'm staying with you," I tell her.

"You're not staying alone with her at her house," Eli growls.

"Eli stop," Clare begs on the brink of tears and I put my arms around her. She grips onto me, very tightly and I feel her shaking slightly. She's trying to keep it together but she's about to unravel.

"You and Owen fighting is the reason she ended up here just knock it off. Clare who do you want to stay with you?" Adam asks her.

"I want the rest of you to go back to prom, Owen can stay with me," she replies.

"Let's get you home," I say and we walk out to the limo.

Clare puts her head on my arm and Adam tells the driver Clare's address. We're silent all the way to her house when we get out Adam, Jenna and Alli hug Clare goodbye and Bianca says she hopes Clare feel better. Clare tells them she'll call them tomorrow and we walk to her front door. She left her purse and everything at prom but Adam said he'd get it or they'd tell Jake and have him bring her stuff. Clare gets a spare from the hiding spot and she unlocks the front door.

"Make yourself at home; I'm going to change out of this and into something more comfortable. Do you want to borrow something of Jake's?" Clare offers.

"No I'm fine," I tell her.

She smiles a little and goes upstairs; I take off my belt, tie and jacket. Grab water for both of us and sit on the sofa turning on the TV.

"Owen," Clare calls down the stairs after a moment.

"Are you okay? Do you feel faint again?" I question going to the stairs.

"No I'm fine I just can't unzip my dress on my own would you mind?"

"Oh yeah no problem," I reply going up the stairs and she turns around letting me unzip her dress.

"Thanks," she smiles and I watch her walk into her room.

I return downstairs and she comes down after another few minutes in grey sweat pants and a t-shirt. She sits with me on the sofa and thanks me for the water. We watch TV for a while and then Clare falls asleep, her head falling onto my shoulder so I put my arm around her. She's only been asleep a short time when the front door opens her parents come in.

"What is…" her mom begins in a loud voice and I hush her. I carefully take my arm from around Clare and gently get up so as not to wake her. Then I pull them into the entry and close the exterior door.

"I'm Owen I was Clare's date tonight, I was arguing with Eli and Clare wanted us to stop. She passed out with a bloody nose; we all took her to the hospital to be safe. They said she popped a blood vessel while yelling but they wanted her to go home and rest so I brought her home. Adam tried to get a hold of you but he didn't have your cell number. I didn't think she should be alone so I waited with her," I explain.

"Well thank you Owen that was very gentlemanly of you. Thank you for taking such good care of Clare. You should probably get home yourself now," Helen says.

"Yeah, will you tell her I'll check on her tomorrow please?"

"Of course," Glen nods.

I quietly go in and grab my stuff then leave and drive home, that's not at all how I pictured my last prom at DeGrassi going. Then again until Drew mentioned it to me the other day I never thought Clare would be my date either.

 **(CLARE)**

"You get lots of rest baby, we'll be back by two and call me if you need anything," Mom tells me before they leave for church Sunday morning.

"I'll be okay Mom," I assure her. She hugs me again and finally leaves my room. I hear them all leaving a few minutes later and I get up to get dressed. Then I grab my phone and scroll through the contacts clicking on a name I haven't called in a very long time.

"Clare?" Spinner answers like he doesn't believe I called him.

"Hi Spinner I know we haven't talked in forever but I was wondering if you could come over? Alone please I need to talk to you and ask you a hug favor," I tell him.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over," he says.

I tell him thanks and hang up, then go downstairs start pacing while I nervously wait for Spinner. I rehearse what I'm going to say over and over, so caught up in this that when the doorbell rings bringing me back to the world I jump a little. I take a deep breath and open the door letting Spinner in. He hugs me tightly and I show him into the living room.

"Thanks for coming, I found out yesterday I might have cancer," I inform him. It's the first time I've said the word out loud and it scares me just to say it. "I know we've barely talked, let alone seen each other for a long time, and I probably have no right to ask you this but they want me to come in for a biopsy of a lump they found and I'm afraid to go alone. I haven't even told my mom cancer is a possibility, actually I haven't told anyone. It's just I know you went through this and I thought…"

"Of course I'll go with you," Spinner says and I let out a relieved breath giving him a smile. "Let's go now, you'll have to wait a couple of days for them to call you back and that's the hardest part."

"Thanks, I was hoping you would say that everyone is at church."

Spinner smiles getting out his phone, he calls Emma while I grab my purse. He just tells her he's helping me but doesn't tell her with what. Just as I'm locking my front door I hear a car pull up and look over to see Owen.

"Hey Spinner," Owen nods and Spinner nods back. "I came to see if you were okay," Owen tells me.

"That's sweet but I'm fine," I tell him.

"You know you're shaking," Owen comments and I realize my hands are shaking.

"I think you should tell him he obviously cares about you and it can't hurt to have someone else with you," Spinner advises.

"What's going on?" Owen asks.

"I'll wait in the car," Spinner tells me and I look at Owen.

"I wasn't completely honest last night but I didn't want to ruin everyone's night. I already ruined yours," I comment and Owen speaks up before I can go any farther.

"You didn't ruin my night but I do want to know what's going on," Owen comments.

"They found a lump last night and they want me to come in for a biopsy today. Spinner had cancer and he's been in remission, he's been through this so I asked him to come with me. I haven't even told my mom yet. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to say anything there's something for me to tell them," I enlighten Owen.

"I won't say a word but can I come with you? I'd like to be there for you," Owen says and I smile.

"I'd like that too."

Owen grins and we walk to Spinner's car, he drives us to the hospital and we go up to oncology. After meeting with the doctor, he takes me to a room and does a biopsy and then I'm told it will be several days before they get the results and they'll call me when they have them.

"I should get home, I promised to call Adam and my family will be back from church in a couple of hours."

"I have to get home too but call me as soon as you know anything or if you just need to talk," Spinner tells me.

"Thanks I will," I nod.

"I can hang out with you again until your family gets home. I think your mom likes me," Owen says as Spinner begins driving me home.

"Yeah she did talk about you quite a lot this morning and company would be nice," I grin.

Spinner drops us back at my house and I thank him again for coming with me. Owen and I go inside and I call Adam telling him I'm okay and I'll come over later if I can. Owen and I spend the next couple of hours talking; he's actually very sweet and caring. He talks about Tris and his parents a little; he tells me stories about him Bianca and Fitz when they were young. I find out he'll be sticking around to attend U of T next year. I tell him about me and Darcy and talk about how writing has always been an escape for me. We're still talking when my family returns from church.

"Hey Owen," Jake says before going up to his room.

"Hello Owen nice to see you again," Mom smile walking in.

"Owen came to see if I was okay and I feel fine. Can we go to Adam's for a bit?"

"I suppose but home by dinner," Mom informs me.

"Thanks Mom," I grin and grab my purse. Owen says goodbye to my parents and we take his car to Adam's.

"Are you going to tell Adam?" Owen asks as he begins driving.

"There's nothing to tell yet."

"Yeah but I think they'd want to know, you should probably tell your mom too."

"I know I should but how do you tell people you might have cancer?"

"You told me," Owen points out.

"I know but I barely know you. I mean I know you now because we spent the last two hours talking. But I didn't before and I honestly didn't think it would matter to you so much."

"I'll help you tell your friends but they need to know. If you do have cancer then they can be there for you and if you don't have cancer then they can celebrate with you."

"You are not the boy I thought you were," I tell him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a very good thing."

"In that case will you go to the graduation with me on Saturday?"

"I'd like that," I grin and Owen grins.

He parks at the Torres house and we go into the basement finding not only Adam but Jenna, Drew, Bianca, Alli and Dallas. I tell them everything up to getting the biopsy this morning. Even Dallas hopes I'm okay, Adam, Jenna and Alli hug me tightly and tell me I'll be fine. Drew and Bianca agree and Drew reminds me that he needs his veep next year. I ask them not to tell anyone else with only a week of school left and especially after what Eli did last night. They all agree that they won't. Owen and I stay for a couple of hours before he takes me home.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow," Owen says walking me to my door.

"Thanks for everything Owen, last night and today."

Owen smiles kissing my cheek and I bite my lip as I walk inside. We have an hour before dinner so I go upstairs and knock on Jake's door. He calls to come in so I open the door.

"So are you and Owen dating now?" Jake asks.

"Well I will be his date at grad but that's not why I'm here. Adam and the others told you happened last night didn't they?"

"Yeah you passed out with a bloody nose; burst a blood vessel yelling at Owen and Eli."

"That's what I told them but I didn't want to ruin their night. The doctor did a biopsy today worried about cancer. I won't know for several days and I'm going to tell Mom and Glen after dinner but I wanted to tell you first because Mom will probably freak out."

"She'll definitely freak. So you don't know anything yet?"

"They won't have the results for a few days and I didn't want people to worry but Spinner, Owen, Adam, Jenna, Alli, Drew, Bianca and Dallas already know," I tell Jake and hear the doorbell ring. Jake promises he won't tell anyone and he'll help me tell Mom and Glen after dinner.

"Clare Eli's here," Glen calls up the stairs.

"You going to tell Eli?"

"No way," I reply going downstairs. "Eli what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk we never did get to finish talking," he tells me and we sit down on the front step. "I'm sorry for how things ended between us, I know I messed up but I made a terrible mistake and I want you back. I won't ever take drugs again and I…"

"Eli stop, you'll always have a place in my heart as my first love, as someone I could be really passionate with. I'm willing to try and be friends again but I think it's better if we stay platonic. We bring out the best in each other but we also bring out the worst in each other. You'll be leaving for New York soon and I wish you the best of luck but we can't get back together."

"Is this because of Owen?" Eli asks.

"It's more than just Owen, more than I care to get into right now. I think it's best if we both move on," I tell him kissing his cheek and going inside.

 **(OWEN)**

"You look beautiful," I tell Clare picking her up Saturday morning.

"Thanks, you look very handsome," she smiles giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

When I saw her at school on Monday she told me how her mom cried for over an hour at the thought that Clare might have cancer. She also told me about her talk with Eli. As the only ones that know she has cancer Adam, Jenna, Alli, Dallas, Drew, Bianca and Jake have sticking close to Clare all week. She went back to the hospital on Wednesday for a second biopsy and more tests when the first biopsy came back inconclusive. Now we were back to the waiting game, I've been using the week to get close to Clare, eating lunch with her and driving her home after school. Spinner has talked with her every night this week helping to keep her calm while she waits for news. At the second biopsy Spinner and I were there for Clare again and then we had dinner and Spinner and Emma's place and Clare told Emma. Both Spinner and Emma were coming to the graduation ceremony today.

"So I was thinking we should go out on a date tonight, after all the graduation celebration is done," I tell her as I begin driving us to the school.

"That's sweet but don't you have a million parties with your friends to go to?"

"I'd rather spend the time with you," I reply.

"I'll be your date at the parties and we can go on a date tomorrow," she tells me.

"Okay we'll do it your way," I reply and Clare smiles. I park at the school and we go in, I see Spinner and Emma and we walk over greeting them both. "I have to go put on my cap and gown but I trust you're in good hands with these two," I comment.

"We'll take good care of her," Spinner says.

I leave Clare with them and go behind the stage where the caps and gowns are finding mine. Bianca is already here, Jake is here too with Katie, Mo and Marisol. When we all are dressed we stand around talking until Simpson comes back and tells us the music is starting in thirty seconds. We line up and walk out in order taking our seats. I turn back waving to my parents and Tris, before blowing a kiss to Clare. I clap loudly for B when she's called but Drew shouts the loudest and claps the loudest. B cheers for me as does Drew and Clare and of course my family. After all of us receive our diplomas we all pose for a group photo then get surrounded by our family and friends for congratulations. While my mom and Dad are telling me how proud they are and Tris is hugging me I see Clare hugging Eli and kissing his cheek. When she's done she comes over to me.

"What was that about?" I ask her.

"Just saying goodbye," she replies.

"We're going to toss our hats for a pic in a minute you want to be with me in the picture?"

"I'd love to," she smiles and then her phone rings. "It's the hospital I'll be right back," she tells me and runs out before I can stop her.

"Hey can you believe we did it? We're finally out of high school," Bianca smiles coming over and hugging me.

"It's about damn time, and next year Drew will join us."

"Hey you guys are supposed to toss your hats," Emma tells us.

"Where's Clare?" Spinner questions as Adam and Jenna join us.

"The hospital called and she ran out to take the call," I tell them.

"There she is," Adam says pointing to the door as it's announced that the grads need to gather by the stage for the pictures. I wave to Clare to come join us and she's trying to make it through the crowd but can't get through.

"Hey everyone move," I command but everyone is talking and can't hear me.

"What's going on?" Dallas questions coming over with Luke.

"I want Clare to be with me when we do the picture but she can't make it through the crowd," I reply.

"We got this," he says nodding to Luke and they start pushing their way through the crowd. They get to Clare lifting her up and setting her on their shoulders and they bring her back to me.

"Thanks, come on picture time," I smile grabbing Clare's hand; she's still giggling from her journey here. We get in formation and the photographer counts down, we throw our hats when he gets to one and he snaps a few pictures. "So what did the doctor say?" I ask Clare when the pictures are done and our friends begin gathering around us.

"All the tests came back clear I don't have cancer," she smiles.

I grin picking her up and spinning her around, crushing our lips together happily and we get showered by gold and blue balloons coming down from above the stage. Clare smiles into the kiss her arms tightening around my neck and she deepens the kiss.

"Now that you aren't worried about that, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Clare smiles and we kiss again.

"So good news from the doctor?" Adam inquires.

"She's cancer free and she's now my girlfriend, best grad ever," I grin before abducting Clare's lips again.


End file.
